


Memories of You

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every touch is a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Kimi no Kioku" from Persona 3.

The shards of the medal are intimately familiar, and by now the jagged edges are starting to smooth ever so slightly from how many times his fingers have rubbed against them. He worries, a little, that that's a bad thing. That if the medal is even that tiny bit less intact he won't be able to fix it. That something is being lost. 

And yet, that's how he keeps him. Every touch is a memory. Awkward entrances into their room through the attic window. Long suffering silent glares as Chiyoko tried once again to teach him manners. The smug look as he stole a third popsicle after Eiji had told him he could only have one for the day. The way he'd stand up to anyone, but cower as soon as Hina threatened to drag him off by the ear. How he was always there with everyone, even when he was pretending not to be. And things at the end: The way he'd chosen to spend his last moments protecting them. Reasons he deserved to be proud of his death. Reasons he deserves to live again.

Those are the thoughts Eiji has with his hand in his pocket, wrapped protectively, possessively, around the fragments of a medal that one day he'll find a way to make whole, even if those same hands wear it down in the process.

It's when he's stopped at a street corner the he hears a voice that's almost familiar, and when he whips around wide-eyed there's only strangers. A motion in a tree catches his eye, and at first it's nothing more than a rustling of leaves, and then a hawk takes to the sky. As he watches it disappear into the distance, his fingers wrap lightly around two halves of a medal, and he wonders when Ankh will fly again.


End file.
